Shaman king Confusions
by ninaspring
Summary: Chapter 10 you guys! is getting really cool! please read it what would happen betwen len, anna, yho and pilika? keep reading and you'll find out:D
1. Chapter 1

**First of all I'd like to say that i'm not that good in English so please feel free of sanding me any kind of corrections that you might found in this story I will appreciated! **

Ah and yeah I do not own Shaman king what a shame:(  
so I hope you enjoy it!!!!

Chapter 1- 

"It felt like someone was stabbing me, like it wanted to take my heart away and break it in too many pieces, that's how I felt when I knew that my mother didn't want me, that she was looking for someone so she could sell me and she could have her life back and be with her new boyfriend" Anna was writing in her notebook and show it to her psychologist.

The psychologist was surprised about what she just read, and how a little girl of 10 years could write such a thing. She had no idea what she must say in this situation, she was in shock by the way the girl was expressing her feelings…

-Are you ok? - Anna asked  
-Yes, why?-the psychologist answered  
-cause you looked like you never read before- Anna said looking at her notebook  
-Oh, no is just that I…am surprised about this-  
-Why?, is it too hard for you to handle it?-  
-No! is just is weird what you just wrote…I mean you used to write things like: "I want to be a singer when I grew up"-  
-yeah, well people change, don't they?-  
-Yes.., so the judge wants me to decide where should you live with, and obviously you don't want to be with your mother, right?-the psychologist looked at Anna seriously  
-right..-  
-but I have a question, you said that your mother doesn't want you, and doesn't love you anymore, but why she denies all this things you said that happened in your house?, like the way she treats you and the way she talks to you, and about that boyfriend of hers?-  
-what?, do you think I invented this? - Anna looked at her really mad  
-no is just that…-  
-Cause I didn't! I'm not a liar! I hate lies! I'm not like her! She does all that stuffs and more!!- Anna stood up of her chair  
-ok! Take it easy! I'm not saying you're a liar, I just need to ask the question Anna..-  
-I want to live with my father! And he wants me too! So please!!! Tell the judge that you're going to give the custody of me to my father!!!!-  
-I'll see what I can do, ok?-  
-do you promise?-  
-yes!-  
-ok…-  
-so I'll see you tomorrow in the jury-  
-ok, bye -

Seven years passed since that day, now Anna live with his father and she has a really good life. Well in her own way, she's in her senior year and she has really good friends,  
everybody knows her for being a good student, for having a particular personally who says that she doesn't care what people thing of her, but she really follows the rules.

The only one who really knows her and totally gets her, and understands her is her father, they have a great relationship father-daughter they tell to each other everything, he tells her how it went in his date and she tells him how he should act!

His father always bothers her about that she's never going to have a boyfriend, cause she's a complicated girl and that her boyfriend wouldn't get her cause the only one who can is him, she never pay's attention about those comments, she always take it like a joke and besides she never thinks about having a boyfriend…at least not for now.

-First day of school! Finally the senior year!!- All of the seniors were screaming in the hallway of the school

-Finally!!!! We are in our senior year Anna!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is the year were you can do everything you want!!! With out thinking about the consequents!! This is THE! Senior year!!! Nobody can tell you what to do!!! Because they know you won't do it, this is the year where you can talk to a teacher as bad as you can and you won't give a fuck!! If you get suspended!!! Cause is the SENIOR YEAR!!! This is so cool!!!!!!!!-Pilka was telling Anna how excited she was about her final year in school  
-Ok pilika, I totally get you, but we're in the class room, and you're talking too loud…and everybody is looking at you- Anna whispered to Pilika  
-Oh.. jejej sorry my bad!-  
-Are you done with you comments miss?-The teacher asked  
-Yeah!.. Sorry for the interruption- said Pilika hiding her head in the notebook

RING!

-Ok class that's it for today! Have a nice day!-  
-Anna!!! Why didn't you tell me that I was talking that loud?!?!-  
-You're doing it now ¬-¬- Said Anna looking at everyone in the hallway  
-This is so embarrassed… [- Pilika run away until she run into:  
-Hey! Pilika watch out!-  
-huh?-  
-Why you're running?-  
-Oh! Len sorry!-  
-Is ok, are you ok?-  
-yeah. I'm fine-  
-so… you were running because...-Len asked  
-well... Because…-  
-She talks too much and too loud! That's why- said Anna  
-ANNA!!- pilika looked at her  
-What!? Is true!-  
-Jjaja! So you talk too loud?!-Len started laughing at pilika  
-Stop laughing at me! I was telling Anna how excited I was about the senior year! And I didn't notice that I was talking too loud- Pilika defended herself  
-Is ok, I understand you-said Len  
-You do?-asked Pilika  
-yeah!.. Somehow your brother was doing the same thing! So..-  
-Je… funny!-  
-Yeah… well it was funny how everybody was looking at him, cause it made me look more interesting than him…besides I am- Said Len  
-No! It made you looked stupid for having a loudly friend-Said Pilika  
-Like you made Anna looked stupid? Because you did the exactly same thing-  
-Anna did I make you look stupid? - Pilika looked at Anna, but she wasn't listening to her- Anna!!!!-  
-What?!-  
-You're not listening to me!-  
-Yes, I know I'm trying! Not to!-  
-You're so freaking mean ¬-¬…I hate you sometimes…- Said Pilika  
-lol! Well I'm proud of it, anyways let's go outside it feels stupid to be in the middle of the hallway- Said Anna walking

When they were finally outside, they were surprised about the entire people that was in the yard of the school..

-My god! Did all Japan come to this school!?- Said Anna looking at this whole new faces  
-At least there's hot guys!- Said Pilika saying goodbye to every guy she saw  
-…These means that we're going to deal with stupid people again?- Said Len looking at all this new fake people!  
- Yes…we have to deal with it Len…it looks like it's following us- Said Anna sitting in a bank  
-Yeah… I guess so…- Said Len…  
-Hey! Is not that I miss him or that I care about him, but where is Horo Horo!? Everything feels so normal and quiet that you know something is not right- Said Anna looking around to see if she can see Horo Horo somewhere  
-Where do you think he is?- Len Asked  
-In the bathroom like always?- Wondered Pilika  
-Nah, not this time- Said Len  
-omg!! With GIRLS?!- Said Pilika surprised and with sarcasm  
-No! Are you crazy?!?!- Said Len  
-Oh! I know with boys, I always knew he was weird…- Said Anna with her head down

-NO! I was in the freaking cafeteria Anna!!!!- Said Horo Horo with a bunch of food in his hands  
-…How did he hear us? O.o- Pilika wondered  
-I'm telling you he is weird! - Said Anna looking at Horo Horo who was getting closer to them  
-Hey! Guys!- Said Horo Horo sitting in the bank next to Anna  
-Are you that hungry?- Len asked looking at Horo's bunch of food  
-Do you have a problem? ¬¬- Horo Horo looked at Len with an evil look  
-No man I'm just saying…is too much!-  
-Yeah I know… Do you guys want some? - Asked Horo putting bread in his mouth  
-Oh! Yes man thanks- Said Len taking a cookie

and then BAM! Horo Horo slapped Len's hand

-What that hell is wrong with you?!?!?!?!???!?!??!?!!?!- Said Len with his hand read  
hold it by his other hand  
-Why are you taking my food?!?!?!?!?! Go get yours!!!! Man!!!!- Said Horo Horo eating all his food as fast as he can  
-BUT YOU OFFER IT!!!!!!-  
-I WAS JOKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Said Horo with all of his food in his mouth!  
-But you don't joke with food!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

-well!! Maybe this time I wanted to!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

-My god…their like animals o.o- Said Pilika looking at the situation

-Why am I friend of them? What was I thinking? - Said Anna walking away  
-Anna!!!! Wait for me!!!!!!!!!! Don't leave me with these animals!!!- Said Pilika running after Anna  
-FUCK YOU MAN!!!!!- Said Len throwing away the rest of Horo's food  
-RIGHT! AFTER YOU!!!!!!!!!!!- Said Horo throwing the food to Len

The people who were near them looked at the situation amazed, like what is wrong with these people? And the teachers were only laughing at them because they have lived the same situation with them for the past 4 years.

-My god, what is wrong with them? Would they ever grew up?- Said Pilika  
-I don't think so, but you know what is the funniest part of it?-Said Anna with an evil smile  
-What?-  
-One of them is your brother, and you are deeply in love with the other- Anna looked at her smiling very mean  
-You're so mean…¬-¬-  
-Yeah I know…-

They were walking in the back yard of the school and they stopped when they saw Pilika's enemy were coming to them

-…Great…- Said Pilika

-Hi girls! How are yah??- Asked Tamao  
-We were fine, but them we saw you- Said Pilika  
-Ahj! Funny, come on Pilika we should stop fighting over stupid things who are in the past! We're friends now right? - Said Tamao  
-You just don't forget how a person you used to call "friend" betrayed you, Tamao!- Said Pilika  
-But I'm telling you. is in the past get over it- Said Tamao with a malevolence look  
-Omg if I can kill you right know, would be the happiest day of my life- Pilika whispered  
-You said something?- Asked Tamao  
-No…not at all-  
-Hi! Anna! How are you? - Asked Tamao with a happy smile (:D)  
-Oh come on save it…-Said Anna leaving her behind and sitting in the first bank she saw  
-Ah! What a bitch! - Said Tamao looking at her

-Heard yah! - Said Anna flipping her off

-Now that's a friend!-Said Pilika smiling at Tamao and then walking away were Anna was sitting  
-Whatever!- Said Tamao getting inside the school

First day of school passed! Nothing strange happened, not the first day.. but we'll see in the second one!


	2. Chatper 2

**Chapter 2- **

"An old memory comes to my mind, it feels so peaceful but it hurts at the same time…  
I wish I could go back in time… so things would be differently " 

Anna stopped writing in the notebook when the bell sound for lunch…

-You were distracted today Anna, what were you writing in that notebook that you always bring?- Pilika asked  
-…stuffs with no interest- said Anna  
- Are you sure?-  
-Yeah!..-  
-Ok, so were are we going to eat today?- asked Anna  
-oh! Len said that he would keep us a sit in the cafeteria.. so lets go there-  
-Yeah…-

-Hey guys!- Said Pilika sitting in the table with her food  
-wow! Pilika you're hungry today huh?!- Said Horo Horo looking at pilika's food  
-Yes I am.. Do you have a problem?-  
-nop! I'm just saying… you might get fat! - Said Horo Horo smiling at her  
-whatever!-  
-But... you're not hungry at all Anna huh?- Horo asked  
-No…not today…-  
- Why?- Pilika Asked  
-…I'm just not hungry…-  
- Something is wrong with you today, you're always with this humor in the first week of class since freshman.. I don't know why-Said Pilika  
-Believe me. You wouldn't like to know or even understand…- said Anna with a sad smile  
-Really? You just need to try me- said Pilika  
-If she said that…it was because of something Pilika, so stop trying to make Anna say something maybe she doesn't want to remember…- Said Len looking at Anna-ooh! Sorry!-Said Pilika  
-I have to go to the bathroom..- Said Anna getting up of her chair  
-You want company?- asked Pilika  
- No…thanks..-  
-Ok…-

- Wow! Something is really bothering her…- said Horo Horo  
-Yeah… I wish I could know what!- said Pilika  
-..Is a matter of time… I'll go check on her, she didn't went to the bathroom- said Len  
-ok..-

Anna was walking in the hallway, it was so quiet everybody was in the cafeteria or in the yard; it was like heaven for her…because she needed to be in a place really quiet.

Anna was walking with her head down so she couldn't see what was going on in front of her, so she walk into some guy and…

-Oh sorry, I was distracted…- Said Anna helping the guy to pick up his notebooks from the floor  
-Is ok, I wasn't paying attention either nn- said the guy  
-Well.. Sorry anyways..- Said Anna giving him the book and then walking away  
-Hey!-  
- Yes?- said Anna turning around to look at him  
-Do you have a name?- asked the guy  
-Yes..-  
-Can I know which is it?-  
-No…-  
-Why?!-  
-I have my reasons..- Said Anna and then walking away again

The guy run after her to catch her..

-Is just a name- said the guy when he could finally be next to Anna  
-You know what I'm not interesting! So save it ok!?-said Anna  
-Hahaha… I'm just trying to be a good person here-  
-Well.. try with someone else…ok? Ok! Bye bye- said Anna and then walking away  
-Mine is Hao Asakura! If you're interested!-

When Anna was finally outside, she sat down next to a tree, and then she saw Len was coming to her…

-What are you doing here?- asked Anna  
-I study here too remember?- Said Len  
-whatever…-  
-Come on Anna, what's wrong?- asked Len  
-You Know what's wrong Len.. so please stop pretending like nothing happened-  
-Actually, I'm not… I just live with it and you should too- said Len taking Anna's hair off her face  
-I do Len! Don't tell me what I should do!, I live with it every single day of my life!-  
-Then what's the problem?-  
-How can you be so cruel? -  
- haha Look who's talking? And I'm not being cruel… I'm being realistic-  
-And stupid…-  
-Anna, come on you don't have to be sad about what happened…-  
-stop! Please! I'm not sad or heartbroken or any of that stuffs…-  
-Then what is it ?-  
-Nothing…-  
-You see that's your problem, that's why we used to fight so much!-  
-Oh come on! Don't bring that out! Please Len, can you leave that behind?! If you want a chance with her you should forget everything that happened-

-…Is a big history to forget don't you think so?, besides I don't want to forget it anyways…I love picturing those moments over and over again in my mind…-  
-Well you can keep picturing those moments while I tell her the truth! That she needs to know-  
-No Anna… she's not ready yet…-  
-What!? It's been 3 years now Len! 3 fucking years! And you think she needs more time?!-  
-Yes Anna.. You know her even better than I do; you know she's going to freak out! And she would hate both of us…-  
-Yeah you're right…-  
-You see…-  
-But! She's going to feel even worst when she find out that we hide this from her for 3 years….-  
-I know she'll understand, besides is not a big deal, is it?-  
-…Hehe…no comments…-  
-So are we good?-  
-We always are…-  
-Good! Cause I want to introduce you a friend that Horo and I met-  
-Omg! An other freak?!-  
-Thank you…you just call me freak-  
-I know-  
-Hehe… come on you're going to like him-Len stood up  
-I hope his name isn't something Asakura-  
-You know him!?-  
-Great! Is him, yeah I kind of met him in the hallway-  
-And he already hates you?-  
-I don't think so and I don't care-  
-No cause if he hates you will be the first guy in school, cause most of the people who really hates you are the girls…-  
-Yeah I kind of have a good reputation here…-  
-That's why I wanted to meet you- said Len smiling at her while they were walking into the hallway  
-Because of my reputation?-  
-No…because of who you are now…somehow I knew you weren't like the other girls in school- Said Len holding Anna's hand  
-Yeah… I'm not a stupid spoilt girl-  
-Hahaha…, come one. Let's go – said Len taking Anna's hand

When they finally were in the cafeteria they saw Horo Horo and Pilika talking with a guy and then…

-Oh here they are! Like finally!- Said Horo when he saw Len and Anna  
-Where were you guys?!- asked Pilika  
-Outside looking at the nature of this school- said Len  
-It looks like you guys were looking something more than that!- said Horo looking at Anna's and Len's hand  
-…Yeah, why are you holding hands?- said Pilika looking at Anna  
-Oh! Is a bet- said Anna taking his hand off Len's

-A bet?- asked Horo  
-Yeah, he said if I came to the cafeteria holding his hand he would give 200 yens so. my money?- said Anna  
-Yeah…and she won hehe, here you go- said Len giving the money to Anna  
-hehe, Oh right, sorry! Anna this is Yho Asakura, Yho this is Anna Kyoyama- Introduced Pilika  
-Hi!, nice to meet you- said Yho looking at Anna face to face  
-Do you have a brother here?- asked Anna  
-Hihihi, yeah you know him?- Said Yho  
-No-  
-Then why you're asking?- asked Yho  
-Why do you care?-  
-Because..-  
-Ok! He he I think we're a little confused here huh? - Said Len holding Anna back (yeah she was way to close to Yho…like she was going to kill him or something like that)  
-Told you that girl was a little crazy- Whispered Horo to Yho  
-Hehe… I think we both are similar Hihi-  
-Yeah man but you're not a freak!-  
-Hoto hoto! you better shut your mouth before I do it for you!- Said Anna sitting in the table  
-Yes man!- said horo sitting next to Yho- I'm telling you she's crazy!  
-Hehe...if you say so…-

Time to go home, the classes passed normal and the guys were in the door of school planning what to do that night.

-So, where are we going?-Asked Pilika  
-Let's go eat some pizza- Said Horo Horo  
-Can you think in something else than food?!- Said Anna  
-I'm trying…is just too hard!- Said Horo  
-Hehe, well guys I wish I could hang out with you but I have to help my mother and brother with some stuffs- Said Yho saying goodbye to the guys  
-Take Care!!!- yelled Pilika – aah.. he's cute…-  
-What? Do you like him?- Asked Len  
-Oh! No.. I mean he is cute in the way like he is a nice person-Said Pilika  
-Well..I'm out..- Said Anna  
-You leaving? Aren't you going to hang out with us?- Asked Horo  
-Nop, I'm not in the mood…so see you tomorrow – said Anna walking in different direction  
-Hey Anna!- Said Len  
-What?-  
-Are you going to be Ok?-  
-Yeah, Why?-  
-Cause if you want me to stay with you to talk…-  
-No is ok Len…go with them, besides is a day that I like to be alone remember?-  
-Yeah, but…-  
-Hey Len are you coming?- Yelled Pilika

-Am I going?- Len Asked Anna  
-You don't need my permission anymore, is your life live it while you can- Anna whispered in Len's ear and then walking her way home  
-Len!?-  
-Yes! I'm coming!-


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I hope you're enjoying it so far, and thanks to lovesanime92 for the review nn!!  
Well here is chapter 3 and 4! **

Chapter 3-

Next day, all of the kids where at school waiting for the Bell to ring so the classes could get start it 

-Hey!- Said Yho  
-Oh! Hi how are you today?- Asked Pilika  
-I'm good, you?-  
-I'm fine…-  
-So.. Where's your brother and Len?-  
-Oh, Horo Horo is with the principal…-  
-Why? Did he do something?-  
-Yeah…you could say that..-  
-Hihi, what did he do?-  
-…Is careless don't worry…-  
-Are you sure?...-  
-yeah…

At that same time…

-But! I didn't do it!!!!-Said Horo yelling at the principal  
-I saw you young man! How can you say you didn't do it if I saw you!! Doing it!, shame on you! How could you do that to innocent little girl? watching her underwear!! jesus!-Said the principal all red thinking about the situation  
-which was pretty cute!!!!!-Said Horo with a stupid smile  
-That's it!! You're staying here the whole week after class in detention!-  
-..Oh man! Not again!-

-Ok if you say so!...- Said yho  
-yeah…-  
-And Len? With the principal too?-  
-No… he's just kind of late-  
-Kind of?-  
-Yeah, he always goes to Anna's house so they can come together-  
-Oh really?- said yho  
-Yeah…-  
-So… they're like a couple?-Wondered Yho  
-oh! No they're just good friends, actually best friends…-  
-Oh, I thought they were together since they were holding hands yesterday…-  
-Oh no!, that was a bet, didn't you hear Anna?-  
-And you believed it?-

-yeah…why shouldn't I?-  
-I'm just saying it didn't sound so convinced to me…-  
-Oh! Believe me is the true, if Anna said it so… is totally true!-  
-Because she said so?-  
-Yeah, and she never lies…she hates lies...she kind of has a history with lies so…  
-…Ok…-  
-So tell me more about you-Asked Pilika  
-What you want to know?-  
-let me see… oh! Did you left a girlfriend back home?-  
-Yeah…you can say that I did…-  
-What? You left a lot of heartbroken?! Lol- Asked Pilika  
-Hihi..no I might look like i'm one of those but I'm not actually-  
-Good then! I mean there isn't a lot of guys like you these days-  
-..Yeah.. but…-  
-You're still a Man…and you still like the others…right?-  
-Hihi…yeah…-  
-What a shame… oh look! Here they come…Anna and Len-

Anna and Len where walking into the front yard of school, and kind of everybody were looking at them, a lot of people say that they are the hottest couple in school but that is a shame that they're not dating, but there are rumors that say that they used to have something but they kept it like a secret cause they didn't want to be like the couple that everyone wants to be friend of since they aren't that friendly with people…

-Why is it that everybody is looking at them? Are they the most popular here?-Yho Asked  
-Hahah yeah...you could say that, but actually they don't considerate themselves popular…is weird-  
-What is weird?-  
-No is just that… there are rumors that says that they used to date..-  
-Oh really?-Yho asked surprised  
-Yeah, but is not true!-  
-Oh it isn't?-  
-yeah! Anna would have told me about it-  
-Je...-  
-What?-  
-Nothing…-

-Hi! Pilika Hey Yho!- Said Len when he arrived with Anna  
-Hey guys!, how are you?-Asked Pilika  
-Good! You?-  
-Perfectly fine! -  
-Well got run!, hey where's your brother?-Asked Len  
-You know! With the principal!-  
-haha! Again? Stupid dumass! Lol well see yah!- Said Len when he was running late to his class  
-So Anna, are you feeling better?-Asked Pilika  
-When I said I wasn't?-  
-Yesterday…-  
-Well I wasn't and I'm not…ok?-  
-Ok…aren't you going to say Hi?- asked Pilika looking at yho and then at Anna

Anna looked at Yho and then at pilika, she took Pilika's arm and said:

-We're late we should go- And she walk away with Pilika  
-oh..! bye Yho- said Pilka before Anna get her inside of the class room

-Hihi…these is interesting…  
-What?-Asked some guy who came out of nowhere  
-WOW! Man! Don't come out like that!-Sadi Yho trying to get his breath back  
-Sorry.., so tell me what is interesting? -  
-Nothing Hao!, lets go we're late, you're late- Said Yho Entering into the classroom  
-What? The bell jus sound!-Said Him following his brother

Everyone was in their class room, in the Math class the teacher was about to introduce 2 new guys

-Ok! Listening up class! Today we have 2 new kids in our group so, I wan you to be polite. to stop being mean as always and give them a great year here, Ok?-  
-Ok!!-  
-Will try teacher!- say a guy from the class room while the other ones where laughing  
-Funny Mr. Funji…, Here they Mr. Hao and Yho Asakura!-

-Great! This day couldn't be worst-said Anna to Pilika  
-Oh his brother is with us…cool-  
-You have a crush on these guys now?-  
-No! why you say that?-  
-Cause it looks like..-  
-Well you know that my hearts belongs to Len only him!-  
-Yeah…-

-Ok Mr. Asakura you will be sitting next to Pilika-  
-eh… teacher which one?-  
-hu?! Oh Right! Sorry! Hao will be sitting next to Pilika… the girl who has the blue hair color, and Yho next to Anna…the blonde one-

-Is just my fucking luck!- Said Anna to pilika  
-Calm down Anna!...-

-So you do have a name!-Said Hao sitting next to pilika and looking at Anna  
-I never said I didn't-  
-Well is nice to finally know your name Anna-Said Hao  
-That's the only thing you would know about me!-  
-hehe..so you do know my brother- Said Yho sitting next to Anna  
-No I don't-  
-Well it looks like he knows you…-  
-Lucky him!-

-Ok class! Lets' get started!

Ring!

The bell sounded time to lunch the guys were at the back yard of school

-Hahaha I'm pretty sure the principal saw you Horo Horo, you always have to make a big deal of everything :P- Said Len to Horo..  
- Yeah well, I won't be playing basketball with you guys this week… I have to go to detention everyday after class- Said Len  
-Oh no! this week we actually need you- said len  
-What do you mean by that? ¬-¬- said horo  
-You know, most of the time you're useless.. but we need you because Ryu isn't coming either to the games this week, he said he have some issues with Lyserg…- Explained Len  
-What kind of issues? O.o…-Asked Horo  
-You know that Ryu is weird. so- Said Anna  
-Hehehe…yeah, but Yho and Hao can play with you, right guys?-Asked Horo to the Asakura brothers  
-Is fine by me- Said Hao  
-Well.. sports…I'm not that good at then- Said Yho  
-Really?- Asked Pilika  
-Yeah…-  
-No! Yho you know you're pretty good at sports, specially in basket- Said Hao  
-Hihihi….I'm not so sure…-Said Yho  
-Prove it- Said Anna  
-Ah?-Everyone asked…  
-If you say you're not that good at sports and your brother says you are then prove you suck at sports, specially at basket- Said Anna with an evil smile…  
-Ok…-Said Yho smiling just like Anna

That afternoon when the classes finish, the guys where at the gym playing. After 3 games Yho really prove himself wrong..

-Wow man! You're really good at basket, why were you denying it?-Asked Len when he took his T-shirt to dry the sweat off  
-Hihi.. Well I think I just don't like to make people think that I considered myself the greatest basketball player in the world-Said Yho  
-And.. who said you were?-Asked Anna  
-No one…-Said Yho smiling at her  
-Then don't say people think that you're good at it-Said Anna  
-Anna stop being so rude…-Said Pilika  
-I'm not being rude, Am I Yho?-  
-No…Not at all..-

While they were having that "not rude conversation" Len was paying really attention to the situation…  
On the way back home, Pilika and Horo took their path, Yho and Hao theirs and Len walk Anna home…

-Thanks, see you tomorrow- Said Anna opening the door of her house, but then Len took Anna's hand and Anna turn her face to look at him-What?-

Len spend a little time looking at her, into her eyes and then he smiled at her.

-Sleep well..- Said Len kissing Anna's Forehead  
-Are you Ok Len?- Asked Anna  
-Yeah, why are you asking?-  
-I don't know, you seem a little weird…-  
-I was just remembering things…-  
-Ok then…-  
-Hey, I rented some movies the other day, do you want to go home with me and see then?- Asked Len  
-..Hmmm. Are you sure you're not trying something else here?-  
-No… If I was... You know I would tell you all about it- Len smiled  
-Really?-Said Anna with sarcasm  
-Yeah…-  
-Ok…I'll just go and get some stuff-  
-Ok..-

They when to Len's house, they made Popcorn and sat at the couch to see the movie.

-Hey…what was all that with Yho at the gym today?- Asked Len  
-What do you mean?-  
-I don't know you were like trying to see if you can find something bad in him-  
-No…why would I?-  
-That's what I asked myself too-  
-Why?-  
-It remembered me of something-

Anna looked at Len and Len looked at Anna, he stood up of the couch, put the popcorn that Anna had away,took her hand to make her stand up too, they were face to face, he smiled and so did she, they walk to Len's bedroom-holding hands- and close the door after them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. - **

  
The next day, the guys were all at a park near the school, for an investigation of the plants.  
The Professor of physics divide them in group of two: 

-Ok, everybody have their partners?- Asked the Professor  
-Yes!-  
-Ok then, let's get started!-

The students walk in different directions, Len and Hao were looking at a tiny plant which was just growing up, Horo Horo and Pilika were fighting because Horo was only looking at the other girls and not paying attention to the investigation, and Yho and Anna were doing there investigation without talking to each other.

During the day, the Professor gave the students a little break of 10 minutes so they could sit and eat something, in that break the guys get together to eat.

-Hey Anna I was calling you last night but you dad said you weren't going to spend the night there, where were you?- Asked Pilika to Anna while she was eating a sandwich.  
-I did spend the night there, but I got home late, he might understood that I was going to spend the night at my neighbor's since I was there watching some movies and eating pizza- Said Anna after giving a look to Len, which made him smile and keep eating.  
-Oooh, Ok-  
-Did you want to talk to me about something?-  
-Yes, but we'll talk about it later-  
-As you wish…-

After they finish eating, they continue with the work, and that "ice age" that was between Anna and Yho broke, by Yho asking….:

-So…- Said Yho  
-So what?- Anna looked at him  
-What was that look that you and Len had after you "explained" to Pilika why weren't at home- Asked Yho smiling at Anna.  
-Excuse me?-said Anna  
-Don't deny it, you know that wasn't true-  
-Is not of your business ¬-¬-  
-You're lying to Pilika and you know it-  
-Who do you think you are to talk to me like that?! You don't know me!- Said Anna  
-Yeah, you're right I apologize for that-  
-Whatever…-  
-Are you done with that plant?-  
-Yes…-

They give the Professor there part of the work, and since they got to finish first they had the rest of the day free, so they could go home.

-Are you leaving Anna!?-Asked Pilika  
-Yes, I'm going home, if you need anything-  
-Are you sure you're going to be there?-  
-No…see ya!-  
-Mean!- 

-Hey Anna!-  
-What?-  
-What was all that discussion that you and Yho had before?- Asked Len  
-Nothing, don't worry-  
-Ok..-  
-Bye..-  
-Hey!-  
-Huh?-  
-Do you want to talk about…-He couldn't finish the sentence, cause Anna Interrupted him  
-No, I don't…see you later-

Anna was really far from the school and not that close enough to her house, cause she took a different direction to get home. In the way back home she notice that some steps beyond her was Yho , "great" she thought, she entered into a store of candies and bought a lot of it.

When she was close to her home she noticed a park that she haven't seen before, so she went to it and sat in one of the banks, took a piece of chocolate and started to eat it.

-Hihi, that's your guilty placer I guess- Said Yho with his arms cross and smiling at her.  
-Are you following me?-Asked Anna with the chocolate in her mouth.  
-Actually, yes, I am- Said him sitting next to her.  
-Why?-  
-I want to apologize about earlier, that weren't fair of me by judging you like that-Said Yho with a serious expression in his face.  
-Yeah, you had no right of it-Said Anna and opening another candy.  
-Yeah…, so Am I forgiven?- Asked Yho with a baby expression.  
-If you put a stupidest expression than that I might considered it- Said Anna with a little smile.  
-HIhi I'll take that as an Yes.-

Anna looked at him, then took an other candy and put it in front of him.

-Want some?-Asked her looking at him

Yho was a little surprised but when he reacted he took the candy, smiled at her and then open the candy to eat it.

-Thanks- Said Yho smiling at her again.  
-I have a question-Said Anna with her second lollipop in her mouth.  
-What?- Said Yho eating his chocolate.  
-Why do you always have to smile? Don't you get tired of it?-Said Anna looking at him with her mouth all red because of the lollipop she ate.  
-Why don't you?-  
-What?-  
-I've never seen you smile since I got in the school, I bet that is a beautiful one…-  
-Now you're trying to be sensitive and sexy by telling me that? Not working with me- Said Anna after standing up of the chair-Nice talking to you Asakura… ah by the way that candy thing, is our little secret, ok?-Said Anna and then walk to the street meeting Len there. Len looked at the park and saw Yho waving at him he waved back, looked at Anna, took her arm where she had the bag of candies, took a chocolate and then hold her hand and said to her…  
-I don't like you talking anymore to Yho Asakura-

Anna looked at him, stop holding hands with him and said.

-And who do you thing you are to tell me who do you want me to talk to or not?- Said Anna looking at him really upset.  
-I thought you hated him..- Said Len looking at Yho who was still in the park and then looking at her.  
-I thought we were friends, not boyfriend and girlfriend-Said Anna crossing her arms really mad.  
-We are friends…-  
-Then stop acting like we're not!-  
-I can't. Not when Yho is around you-  
-What are you saying!? Are you even listening to yourself?!-  
-Yes! Anna, I don't know, he has been weird lately, and that discussion you had at the school today wondered me!-  
-Then stop wondering, I can take care of myself you should know it better than anyone!- Said Anna walking away from him.  
-Anna wait!- Said Len taking her arm  
-Now what?!-  
-I just have one question…-  
-What?-  
-Why all of this made you so angry?-Asked Len thinking that he know it why.  
-Cause nobody controls my life, not my dad not you ok?, and because you have no right of telling me that kind of shit! Don't make me remembered you the real true-  
-Why do you always have to bring that up?-Said Len  
-Because I told you I'll never forgive you for that-  
-Well… it kind of seems you did- Said Len smiling at her

Anna slap his face really hard making Him stopping holding her arm.

-Go to hell Len, you know why that happened…don't try to make me look something that I'm not!-

Anna looked at him with an evil look, Len was touching his cheek where he received the slap looking at her with sad eyes. In that time Yho came out of the park, saw the two of then standing face to face without saying a word.

-Hi guys, is everything ok ?- Asked him  
-Yes, perfectly fine- Said Anna looking at him and then walking her way back home.

-Are you ok Len?- Yho asked  
-Yeah!, we were just talking nn, want to play basket? -  
-Sure..-  
-Ok let's go- Said Len walking into the park

Yho looked Anna disappearing in the streets, and he said to himself "What is really going on between this guys?, that's something I'm going to find out"

-Yho are you coming?- Asked Len  
-Yes..! I'll beat you again!-  
-jaja we'll see!!-

Well! that was it I hope you liked it!  
i'll update again after my classes!!  
Please leave me your reviews!nn  
bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks a lot for your reviews and your advices!!!I'll have them in mind :)

* * *

Chapter 5.-**

The months passed, the best week for the entire student's arrived, it was time for spring break!  
The week before spring break, the seniors had 2 tests really hard, one was for math and the other one was for physics. 

-I'm so going to fail - Said Horo with his head down.  
-If you keep having that attitude, yes you're going to fail brother-Said Pilika studying Math  
-aaah- sighed Horo – Hey! By the way, haven't you notice that Len and Anna haven't spoke to each other like the used to? They only talk if is something about the class-Told Horo to pilika taking a cookie from the plate.  
-Yes, is weird, that was after that investigation we had to do for physics, damn it! That work we need to study too for the test!! Aaah!-Said Pilika looking for the copy of the investigation in the table.  
-You never going to find it with that bunch of paper you have there- Said Horo Horo looking how desperate was his sister.  
-If you help me maybe I can find it!!- Said Pilika throwing a lot of papers to the floor.  
-Mom is going to kill you when she sees this mess-Said Horo taking a few papers from the floor.  
-I can't find it!!!!-Said Pilika touching her hair desperately

Horo took a paper that Pilika throw to the floor, he smiled and then looked at pilika.

-Here you go baby girl - Said Horo putting the paper in pilika's hands.  
-Where was it?- Said Pilika sitting back in her chair.  
-Oh, it was in my backpack, I just wanted to see you looking for it desperately-Joked Horo Horo  
-WHAT!? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!- Pilika start throwing all kind of things her hand could find.  
-Pilika!! Take it easy!! I was joking!!-Said Horo protecting himself with an umbrella.  
-Well I'm joking too!!-Pilika throws him the plate of cookies-ups! Horo watch out!-  
-What!? Aaaaaaaaah!- Horo was in the floor with bump in his forehead.  
-Are you ok?- Asked Pilika with a baby face.  
-Does it look like I'm ok?- Said Horo with a little sarcasm  
-Sorry!..-  
-Just let me, recover the sense again-  
-Ok….-

Anna was in her bedroom studying math with a loudly music, her father entered into the room, turn off the music and sat next to Anna.

-Why did you turn off the radio?- Asked Anna doing some math problems.  
-We need to talk-Said her dad with a serious expression in his face.  
-What? Are you getting back together with mom?- Said Anna with sarcasms  
-I wish that was the problem, but no is not- Said her dad with the same expression.  
-What's going on dad?- Asked Anna preoccupied  
-This is really hard for me to tell you…-  
-Then get to the point- Anna was desperate  
-I'm sick- Said Anna's father with a sad look in his eyes  
-How sick?-Anna asked sitting next to him  
-Anna…-He looked at her with his eyes full of tears and put his hand in Anna's- I have cancer baby…-

Anna was shocked!, a tear came out of her eyes, she didn't know what to say, her father hug her really tight, both of then were crying. After a while Anna stop hugging him, she cleaned up her face, looked at him and the she smiled at him.

-We're going to beat it, you'll see- Said Anna giving him a kiss in the cheek, her father in the other hand wasn't so sure as his daughter, he put even more a serious expression than he had before and told her...  
-I'm afraid I'm not honey, the doctors said that during the spring break I could go to New York for some test.., but that is possible that non of then help me anymore.

Anna couldn't believe it, she was so shocked that she needed to get out of the house so she did it, her father understood her, and she was sad and mad and needed some space to realize what her father just told her.

Anna was in the streets , it was dark, she was mad, sad, frustrated and she didn't know what to do, even though she was mad at Len she needed to talk to him, he was the only one she wanted to see in this situation.

She went to his house but nobody answered, she sat in the stairs and wait for a while, but there weren't any signs that he was getting home any time sooner, so she went to the park near Len's house she sat in the grass and look to the stars.

-Why?-She asked herself- Why him?, why me?...-She stopped asking herself this questions when she felt that someone was behind her, she turn and saw..-Asakura? What are you doing here?-she asked  
-I always come to this park to play basket, what are you doing here?-Yho asked sitting next to her.  
-Nothing…-she answered trying to avoid Yho so he couldn't see that she was crying.  
-Are you Ok?-Yho noticed that Anna was trying to hide something.  
-Yes, why?-Said Anna cleaning her face and then looking at him.  
-Were you crying?- Yho Asked  
-…No…-  
-Are you sure cause it looks like…-  
-I wasn't crying Ok!?- Said Anna  
-Ok, sorry…-Said Yho  
-Have…have you seen Len?-Anna Asked looking at Len's house  
-No, did he make you cry?-Yho asked a little upset about the idea that Len made Anna cried.  
-No!, I just need to see him-Said Anna  
-Anna, I know that in the beginning we weren't that friendly an either now, but you look bad and it makes me wonder what happened?-Yho Asked cleaning a tear of Anna's cheek.  
-No…only Len can know this kind of stuffs-  
-Stop thinking about Len!, he's not here I am and I can help you-  
-You don't understand…, I need to see Len.-  
Anna looked at Len's house and saw him entered, she stood up of the floor and started walking in Len's house direction, Yho made her stop walking by taking her arm.

-Why is he the only one who can understand you?-Asked Yho with a look that seems that he was mad that she wanted to talk to Len and not to him.  
-Is not of your business Asakura!-Said Anna pushing Yho so she could have her hand back, and then walking to Len's house.  
-He doesn't deserve it Anna!- By Yho saying this made Anna stop walking and then walk in his direction to be face to face with him.  
-What do you mean?-  
-You know what I mean…, don't give him the pleasure of you wanted to be with him-Said Yho sadly  
-Asakura I don't need this from you now!, my father just told me that he has cancer and that he is going to died cause there is no hope for him anymore so I'm sorry if I want to talk to the only person who was there for me since the first day I met him and not with someone who I met a couple months ago!.- Said Anna going back in Len's house direction and then entering in after Len opened, leaving Yho shocked.

In the house Len gave a glass of water to Anna and sat in the couch that was in front of the one where Anna was sitting.

-I'm surprised you here, I wanted to talk to you since that day we had our fight, look I'm sorry I didn't want to say what I said! I was stupid I know! And yes I know why that happened and I had no right of making you look something you're not! And yes too I'm nobody anymore to tell you who you should talk to and who you shouldn't, that was really immature of me, stupid too and all the things you want to call me, I totally accept every kind of insults you want to tell me.. and…-Len stop talking after he saw that Anna wasn't making any comment's and having her head down and her eyes covered with her hair.- Anna…are you ok?-Len sat next to her.

Anna looked at him with her eyes full of tears

-Anna…-Len looked preoccupied  
-His dying…-Said Anna after letting her tears out.

Len was surprised, he hugged Anna as hard as he could to make her feel secure and a little bit good, she hugged him back crying desperately and asking "Why? Why again?!"

After a while they stop hugging, Anna was sleeping in the couch, she had her eyes irritated because of the crying, Len was in the kitchen making her a sandwich, he went to the living room and woke her up so she could eat something.

-Are you felling better?-Len Asked giving her the sandwich  
-Did you put it…-  
-Yes, lot's of cheese..-  
-Thanks…-

After she ate the sandwich they were watching TV, Len was hugging her, Anna had her head in his chest, Len turn off the TV.

-Anna…-He said  
-I don't want to talk about it…-Said Anna turning the TV on again  
-We have to…-Said Len Taking the TV control away from Anna  
-Please, don't make me talk about it…-Anna, took her head off Len's chest  
-Is he leaving in spring break?-Asked Len turning the TV off again  
-Yes…-Answered Anna  
-Are you going with him?-  
-I don't know…-She said  
-Do you want me to go with you?-Len Asked touching her hair.  
-You know he hates you…after..-Anna looked at him madly  
-Yes, I know! But this is a different situation…-  
-I don't want to talk about it anymore…-She said  
-Ok… then -

Len stood up from the couch, took Anna's hand making her stand up too, they where face to face, there nose were touching, they could feel each other breath.

Len put his hands in Anna's face, he looked at her sad, he didn't like to see her like that, Anna hug him, then looked at him and give him a kiss in his mouth, Len kiss her back.  
After a few seconds they stop kissing, Len looked at her and told her…

-I don't think this is the way out of this problem…-  
-Neither do I-

They kissed again.

-So…, sleeping only?- Len Asked with a smile  
-Yeah…-

They went to Len's room, turn off the lights and went to bed, Len put his arms around her, gave her a kiss in her back and told her.

-Anna…, I meant every word that I said when you came in tonight-  
-I know…-  
-Goodnight baby face-  
-Goodnight noisy boy…-

* * *

UUUh!! some secrest might came out in this chapter, not all of them but keep reading and you'll find some answers you might want to know already nn 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.-  
**The next morning, Anna woke up, she didn't find Len next to her so she went to the bathroom to take a shower, when she finished she went to the closet to put on a clothes that she left there years ago.

- You're up- said Len standing in the door.  
-Hi…-Said Anna with the towel around her.  
-Did you sleep well? - Asked Len entering into the room.  
-Yes.- Said Anna taking a white dress from the closet.  
-Wow I forgot that was there- Said Len  
-Yeah, for a second so did I-

-Do you want to go to school today?- Len asked standing next to her  
-I have to, we have math test today-

-Ok, I made breakfast I'll wait you downstairs-Said Len getting out of the room.

A few minutes later Anna came out of the room with her white dress on, her usual red bandana and a white and red bracelet.

-You look cute-Said Len eating his sandwich  
-Thanks, let's go-  
-Aren't you going to eat something?-  
-I'm not hungry.-  
-Then take it with you for lunch-Said Len putting Anna's sandwich in a bag  
-Don't bother, I won't be for lunch, I'll just go and take the test and then go back home-Said Anna opening the front door.

They were in there way to school, they didn't say a word to each other, Len looked at her sad, he was sad for her because of the situation she's now, he wanted to be there for her again, so she won't lose the force she has now, he was determinate to be there for her no matter what, she needed him and he always needed her, and now that they both need each other he won't lose this opportunity to protected her once again. 

When they got to school, the other guys were sitting under a tree where they usually spend there lunch. Pilika made a signal to Anna and Len so they could get closer.

-Hey guys, how are you? - Pilika Asked.  
-Fine…- They both say at the same time coldly.  
-Anna can I talk to you? - Asked Pilika  
-Sure…-

They both stand apart from the guys.

-What's wrong?- Asked Anna  
-I think I'm ready-Said Pilika excited  
- Ready for what?-Anna looked at her weird  
-To tell Len what I feel for him-Said Pilika with a big smile in her face.  
-I don't think this is the best time Pilika- Said Anna with her head down.  
-Why?-  
-I don't think he's ready- Said Anna looking at her.  
-And why is that?-  
-Wait until we get back to school from spring break-  
-Why should I?-  
-Because I said so…-  
-Anna, I don't understand, you are the one who told me to tell Len that I'm crazy about him, and now you don't want me to?!, I know he's your best friend, but that friendship I won't change it, trust me…-  
-Pilika I know Len, and if you tell him now that you like him he would totally rejected to you, trust me wait until we get back to school…-  
-Ok Anna…whatever you say…-Said Pilika disappointed

After this, they went into the classroom to take the math test which was really hard for those who didn't study a thing, but for those who did was the easiest one.

Anna was the first one to finish; she left the test in the teacher's desk and then went to the principal to put an excuse so she could go home.

On her way back home, she entered into a candy shop bought a lot of it and continued her way home.

At the same time Yho Asakura went to the principal to put an excuse as well to miss class that afternoon saying that he wasn't felling well, when he was far away from school he noticed Anna who was sitting in the sidewalk eating a lollipop.

-Hi…-Said Yho standing in front of her.  
-Hi…-  
-Can I give you some company?-Asked Yho  
-Yeah…-

Yho sat next to her.

-How you felling?-He asked  
-About what? The test, my dad? Len? About last night? Me treating you like an dumb?, not giving you any chance to know me!? Tell me which one is it?!-Asked Anna looking at him frustrated.  
Yho took her hand and said –How You felling? Not Len, not about last night, I meant you only you.-  
-I don't know….How am I supposed to feel? I'm about to lose my dad, I betrayed one of my friends and I treat people who wants to know me like they don't care, like they're just mistakes of the humanity. Am I supposed to feel sad? Or mad? Or maybe Am supposed to feel like I don't care about it cause is part of life!, you're suppose to lose the one you love that's part of the life…-Anna looked at him with tears coming out of her eyes- But you're not suppose to watch them die twice…-  
-He beat it once, didn't he?-Yho asked  
-The doctors said that it won't come back again…-She said sadly looking at the sky  
-And when he first had it Len was with you, that's why you wanted to be with him last night…-  
-Hee..I thought you were stupid, but it seems like you're not that stupid…-Said Anna with a tiny smile.  
-Yeah…-He said smiling-Hey…would you like to take a walk with me?-  
-I'm not in the mood.-  
-That's why, I want you to come with me, you won't regret it-Said Yho standing in front of her and offering his hand, so she could take it and stand up too.

Anna looked at Yho's hand and then looked at him, she took his hand and both of them went to a bridge to see the river that was under it. It was almost getting night, the sun was going back to bed (that's what yho says) and they were both looking at it.

-Thank you Asakura…-Said Anna looking at the river.  
-For what? - Yho looked at her.  
-For making me forget the bad things that are happening in my life now-She looked at him  
-Hiiihiii-  
-I'm going home, I haven't seen my dad since yesterday-  
-Do you want me to walk you home?-He asked  
-We're not that closer yet Yho Asakura, good night-Said Anna walking away from that place, leaving Yho with a smile of happiness- Yeah Anna… not yet…-And he walk in a different direction of Anna's.

Anna opened the door and went straight to her room; she left the candy bags there and then went to the kitchen to meet her father.

Her dad looked at her smiling and then put the food on the table; they both sat and start to eat. After they finished they went to the living room to watch some TV.

-I'm sorry…-Said Anna  
-Is ok, I understand you…-  
-Are you going to New York?-She asked  
-Yeah…-  
-Then I'm going with you…-  
-Yeah… that would be nice-Her Dad looked at her and give a kiss in the cheek- Where did you spend the night?-  
-At Pilika's –Lied Anna  
-Are you sure?-He looked at her  
-Positive…-She looked at him very secure of what was she saying.

-Ok then, I'm going to bed, night night baby girl!-He kissed her in her forehead  
-Night night.-she said.

An hour later, someone was knocking the door and Anna went to see who it was.

-Len?-She said  
-Can I coming in?-He asked smiling  
-You know you can't-She looked at him a little upset  
-Then can you come out?-  
-aaah.-she sighed-What?-She Asked after closing the door  
-How's your dad doing?-he asked  
-He's good.-Anna answered  
-Good…-

-Len, tell me what is it that you want?-Asked Anna crossing her arms.  
-Anna…I…I want to…-  
-What is it Len?!-She asked.   
Len looked at her, put his hands around her to hug her, then he kiss her in her lips and whispered in her ears…  
-I want us to get back together…-  
Anna looked at him surprised  
-Wh…what?-


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! here is chapter 7! sorry for putting it so late I have a bunch of stuff to do for college T-T  
Thanks for your reviews and I hope you like this chapter nn!**

Chapter 7.  


Anna's Dad woke up to get a glass of water, when he went to the kitchen he didn't see His daughter in the living room where he left her, he thought she went to sleep, but then he saw that the TV was on, and he turn it off, and when he did he heard some voices  
coming from the front door, he looked through the window…and he didn't like what he see..

* * *

-Anna Answer me-Said Len taking Anna's hands and putting them in his chest-Can you feel this? This how crazy I am for you, I've never wanted to end what we had…I..  
-Shut up-Said Anna coldly  
-But…Anna…-Len was confused  
-I can't believe you doing this…this is so stupid, I don't understand you… I thought..-  
-What is it that you don't understand?!, that I love you? That you make my world a whole different when I'm with you?-Said Len  
-Len, you're in love with Pilika.. you told me..-  
-I know what I said! And yes I'm attractive to Pilika but as much as I am from you…-  
-I can't do this to her…-  
-But if you want to…-Len was getting closer to kiss Anna, but she turn her face to another way so he couldn't do it, leaving Len confused…-Anna…?  
-I don't know Len…I've gave you so many chances… that I think there's no hope anymore for us-Anna looked at him

-But…-

Then the door opened and Anna's dad came out

-Dad?- Anna was surprised  
-Get out…-Said Anna's dad to Len upset.  
-Mr. Kyoyama I…-  
-Leave!-  
-Dad, we're just talking take it easy-Anna try to calm her dad.  
-I've been taking it easy for a long time Anna, when you were dating, after you stop dating, when you get back together like "closer friends", I'm not taking it anymore, I told you I didn't want to see him anymore here! I don't care if you hang out with him or spend the night at his house…-After saying this He looked at Anna frigidly, Anna was shocked "He knew…" she thought.-…That's your decision, but I don't want to see him ever again!.-  
-Dad, he came to see how you've been… don't be so stupid…-  
-Get in the house…-  
-Father…-Anna was angry  
-NOW!!!-

She looked at him with her usual look when she's mad, then looked at Len and entered into the house, leaving her father and Len  
alone.

* * *

-Mr. Kyoyama, I know that the history that Anna and I have is really complicated for you to understand, but trust me I only wish her the best, I don't want to see her hurt, and I just want her to be happy…-Said Len keeping the distance between Anna's dad and him.  
-That's the exactly same thing you told me after she break up with you, because you did a horrible thing! Which she didn't wanted to tell me and it was weird she didn't want to, cause she tells me everything but I guess it was so humiliated for her that she didn't want not even her father to know what the hell you did to her!.. Some I won't buy that bullshit again!-

Len was stunned, he didn't know how to answer him back, the only that came to his mind was…

-That was a mistake…-Len had his head down  
-That you made twice….-Said Anna's Dad.  
-Sir….I…-  
-Just get out, I guess you already know that my cancer is back and you should know that I can't have a lot of emotions at the same time, specially the bad ones, so I don't want to see your face for the rest of my life…well at least what's left of it…-  
-Ok, Mr. Kyoyama…I wish the best and I am looking forward to see you face for the rest of my life, good luck- Said Len after leaving the house.

* * *

Anna's Father gets in the house, finding Anna in front of him with her arms cross and extremely angry.

-You put me embarrass there, How could you? After everything he done for us?! Dad he was there for as well when you first had cancer! How can you just made him leave like that?!-Anna was all red because of the anger.  
-I can't believe what I'm listening right now…Anna that boy hurt you!, badly so bad that you didn't want to talk about it, how can you still be with him?-Asked her dad.  
-I'm not with him dad…-  
-No…You just sleep with him that's all, right?-Said her Dad.

Anna slapped his face, she didn't take any bullshits form anybody not even her dad, he make her look like a slut, and she felt disrespectful.

-You don't know anything…about us, you humiliated me dad today by twice…and I can't believe it, I didn't think that would come from you…-Anna was crying and touching the hand she used to slap her dad.

Her dad was in shocked, tears were coming form his eyes

-Go to bed, you have class tomorrow- He said after going to his room  
-Dad!-Anna called him..  
-yes?- He turned to look her  
-I'm not getting back together with him….but I can't forgive you for what you did tonight…-  
-Don't worry baby, I forgive you…I'm the one who shouldn't do it, but I forgive you…-He said after entering into his room and closing the door.

* * *

Anna was on her knees crying, she didn't want to be mad at her dad,(not in the situation they were) that was the first time they both were really mad to each other, she didn't want to be there, so she get out of the house and start running with no idea of where she was going, she didn't want to go at Len's because she didn't want to talk about the question he asked her, she couldn't go at Pilika's, because then she have to tell her everything and it wasn't time yet for Pilika to know about her and Len and besides Horo Horo was going to be there and she might get on him to let her anger out.; so she only had one place in mind, she thought it was stupid but she knew she might feel better there….since she did it that afternoon.

She went to bridge where she was that afternoon with Yho, her tears were coming out one after one, she was so mad at herself, she wanted to scream to the world and make them suffer as much as she is suffering now (NINA: how cruel xD), but she couldn't do that, first because it was to damn hard to get the whole humans in one place-she thought- and second, that suffering she have to deal with it herself.

She sat in a bank that was near, but she could keep seeing the river that was illuminated by the moon, she stop crying, but started to feel a little cold, she try to cover her arms with her hands to get warmer, and suddenly she started to feel warmer, not because of her hands, it was a jacket that made her feel less cold, she turned to the left to see who was the one who gave her the jacket.

-Hi nn- He said.  
-What are you doing here?-She asked  
-Can I sit?-He asked.  
-Is a free country…-  
-I like to come here after playing some basket.-He said.  
-What?-Anna asked confused  
-That's why I'm here, and you?-He smiled at her.  
-I wanted to be in a quiet place.-She said looking at the moon.  
-Yeah, is pretty quiet here…-He looked at her and noticed that she was crying because of a tear that was on her cheek, he turned to look at the moon.-….I'm always wishing to see you smiling…-He looked at her with his usual smile, and Anna looked at him confused.-…But I only get to see you crying or mad…-He put his hand in her cheek to take the tear away.-….So do you think that a guy you just met months ago is the one you want to talk to tonight?-  
-Is too cold here to talk…-She said.  
-Then let's go to a cafeteria where is warmer and where we can get a couple of hot chocolate's-He said

* * *

They both went to the nearest cafeteria, they entered and ordered a couple of hot chocolate.

-It's good…-Said Anna after drinking some chocolate.  
-yeah… I always come here…-Said the guy  
-You like to go to a lot of places I guess- Said Anna with sarcasm and with a tiny smile  
-Hey!, you almost smile…that's a beginning-He said happy.  
-….-  
-So….-  
-I had a fight with my dad, you know a talking fight although I slapped him..-Anna started to tell what Happened earlier. After she finished the guy took her hand when he noticed that Anna was about to cry.  
-Don't worry Anna…, everything is going to be ok I promise-After this comment Anna smiled with a sarcasm.  
-How is it going to be ok?-she asked.  
-Because I'm going to be next to you to support you, if you led me…-He said

-Don't think for a second that we're going to be that closer.-She said  
-I'm not thinking that, I'm just saying that I'm going to be there for you.. as a friend nn  
-….ok then….-  
-Is that everything that happened tonight?-He asked  
-Yes…-Anna lied, she didn't tell him the part when she was with Len, she only told him the part when she slapped at her dad because of a discussion they were having, but she didn't tell him that it was about Len.  
-Ok, is kind of late, we have class tomorrow…-He said  
-Je…but you're always late I don't think you're worry of getting earlier tomorrow…-She said.  
-Well now I am, because now I know you noticed if I'm late or not nn- He smiled at her, making a red color in Anna's cheeks.  
-Yes is late, I should go…-Said Anna.

* * *

They were walking, there way back home, when they were finally at Anna's house they stopped in the front door to say goodbye.

-Goodnight-Said Anna  
-Goodnight nn-He said…

When he was ready to continue his way home Anna said:

-Hey!,- she said, making him stop and turn to look at her  
-yes?...-  
-Thanks…for tonight...-She said..  
-Don't mention it… nn-  
-See you tomorrow Asakura…-Anna entered into her house after saying this.

-Yeah…nn- Yho smiled and then continued his way home.

* * *

**Hope you liked!!! leave some reviews thanks! nn**


	8. Chapter 8

Hi!! yeah I'm back nnU!, i'm so sorry for not updating the fic before, i've been REALY!! busy with the university, and so I only found time to update it today. Here is chapter 8 I hope you'll like it!! I promise to put chapter 9 later!! nn

* * *

**Chapter 8.**The last few days Anna spend more time with Yho Asakura, well they just talked for a few minutes and then Anna ignored him the rest of the day, but it was a lot more than what she talked with Pilika or Len.

It was Sunday, on Monday Anna and her dad will be on a plane to New York, they haven't spoke about the night they had their fight, her dad was disappointed of her and she was disappointed of him and her.

In that afternoon Anna received a visitor

-What are you doing here? - She asked  
-I thought we should go for a walk…-  
-And…why would I do that?-She said with her arms cross  
-Come on Anna, walking with me isn't going to hurt you-  
-...I don't want to go for a walk…-  
-Then let's go for an ice cream nn..  
-Are you out of your mind Asakura? Is freaking cold!!- Said Anna  
-jiji, yeah I forgot that-Said Yho  
-You're weird…-  
-Come on Anna! Let's have fun-  
-First! Is Kyoyama for you, and Second I'm not in the mood-  
-jiji, but you never are ANNA! Jiji, oh well, I guess I have to make you-Said Yho taking her hand and making her get out of the house, then he started to run holding Anna's hand.

* * *

While they were running, it started to rain, and then Yho started to run faster,  
Anna didn't count the time they spent running, but she thought it was a lot. They stop it on a lake, it looked beautiful how the rain was just falling on the lake, Yho sat to stare at the lake, Anna looked at him, how quiet and how patient he was.

-Why you brought me here?-She asked  
-So you could se the beautiful landscape -  
-Is raining Asakura! And you brought me here to look at this, when I could saw it any SUNNY DAY!!-She said a little bit frustrated  
-jiji…well you didn't make any objections on the way here, if you really didn't want to come with me you would have done everything to make me stop, don't you think?-He smiled at her  
-…You think you're really smart…-She sat next to him-…but yeah...you're right, got to admit that- She said looking at the lake  
-jiji…we're so gonna be sick tomorrow-Said Yho  
-Tell me about it….I'm leaving to New York…-  
-yeah, but you'll be home soon..-nn

* * *

The rain stopped, they were in the same place, looking at the lake, without sharing a word, until Yho stood up from the grass and started to take his shirt off.

-What are you doing?!-Anna asked  
-Getting into the lake nn- He said taking his pants off, leaving him with his shorts only  
-Are you crazy?! It just stop raining, you are complete wet! And you want to get into the lake, which my have who knows how many germs, you're so going to get sick tomorrow! You might die!-Said Anna, trying to convinced him to not get into the lake  
-jiji jess! Anna I've never seen you so worried about me, besides take it easy, life is an adventure! You have to live it like you mean it!-He said running to the lake, and when he got into the lake, he yelled at her- COME!! THE WATER IS…DE…DE…DELICIOUS!!...IT AIN'T COLD!!...- He said putting his arms all around his body to get warmer…-..No it ain't cold, is freaking frozen!-he whispered

Anna stared at him for a while, she smiled, stood up and said to herself: "I can't believe he can actually have this….I can't believe I'm doing this…" Anna run to the lake and got into it.

-Wow!, I didn't think you'll go for it jiji- Yho smiled  
-Yeah, but I kept my clothes cause I know the water is cold…-She said  
-You know what can we do to get warmer in the water?-Said Yho with a serious expression  
-…What?- Anna was confused…

Yho was getting closer to her, Anna was about to step back, but Yho put his right arm in her waist making her to get closer too, they were face to face, looking deep inside there eyes, yho put both of his arms around her waist, hugging her, Anna was a little nervous but she still was deep inside his eyes, and she didn't make any objections to what Yho was doing.

Yho smiled and asked her:

-Aren't you warmer?-  
-...Yeah…much warmer…-She said (she still was looking into his eyes)  
-….Good….-

Suddenly, Anna put her arms around Yho's neck, surprising him but accepting what she was doing. Anna was surprised as well of what she just did, but she felt like doing it, she put her head in his chest, Yho hug her tighter passing his arms on her back.

It was the perfect moment that Anna needed, she wanted to be like that forever, for two good reasons, one she felt she just found a friend in him, and two she forgot for a second everything she went through when she and Len brook up.

They stop hugging, but they still were face to face, looking at each other. It was dark, Anna looked to the sky, the stars were beautiful, it seemed like it didn't rain that afternoon, then she looked at Yho.

-…I don't know how you do it….-  
-What?-he asked  
-Make me forget everything bad in this world…- She said  
-...Well, that's because there's good things in this world…things you'll live, see, remember, love…if you open your heart…-He said, Anna smiled…and said:- I still don't know how you do it…specially with me….but you know what?- She said,  
-What?-  
-…I like it…-She smiled it

Yho smiled back and give her a little kiss in his forehead  
-Thank you…, finally I saw you smiling, like a real smile not a sarcasm smile nn-  
-Don't ruin it…-

* * *

They were on the way back home, but first they went for a hot chocolate to drink it on there way home.

-So, at what time you're leaving?-  
-6 o'clock in the morning.-  
-wow! That's early…-  
-That's the time you're supposed to be up to go to school, so is not that early-Said Anna  
-jii! Well I get up like a 7 so. Is early for me nnU-Said Yho  
-…silly…  
-I have a question- He said  
-What?-  
-Why aren't you spending time with Pilika and Len anymore?-  
-I do spend time with them…-She said drinking her chocolate.  
-It doesn't look like-  
-Well…They have to spend some time alone…-  
-jiii…ok-

And then finally they were at Anna's house.

-So, have a nice flight and good luck to you and your dad.-  
-Thanks…-Said Anna with her head down

Suddenly Yho hug her, which surprised her, and he whispered in her ears...

-Everything is going to be alright, don't worry you'll come back home with your dad, and you'll be the same people again, and no matter what I'll be waiting for you…my friend…-

Anna hugged him back and a tear came out of her eyes, and she said to him

-I'm putting all my hopes in your hands Asakura, hold them tight-  
-With all my strength…I promise-

They stop hugging and said goodbye, Anna opened the door, looked at yho and said

-See you in 2 moths…- And then she entered into the house.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey!! here is chapter 9, no i'm not dead lol and yes i'll put the chapters early this time lol!!  
so please read and put some rewies thanks!!

* * *

**Chapter 9**Two months passed, Anna was back in Japan, it was Monday nobody knew that she was going to be there by that day, Anna was at home cleaning her dad's room, so he could have a good night sleep, it was 10 o'clock, After Anna finished to clean her dad's room she started to unpack her dad's clothes to put it in the closet.

After a while, she went to the kitchen to see what she was going to make for dinner, there was nothing to cook, she had to go and buy something to eat.

She took her wallet and went to the supermarket. When she arrived she only bought  
enough things to cook for two people. On her way back home, she decided to stop at the lake where she spend half the afternoon and the night with Yho Asakura, when she got there she sat in the grass and started to remembered what they did when they got into the lake, a little smile appeared in her face…but somehow it was a sad and happy smile.

She stood up from the grass and started to walk to be closer to the lake, she stop when she saw a figured of a person, she didn't want to walk forward cause she thought that person may be Yho, and she didn't want to see anybody so she turned and walk in different direction.

She finally got home cook some pasta and open a coca-cola and sat in front of the TV, after she finished she went to the bathroom took a bath, brushed her teeth and went to bed…tomorrow she had to go to school…

* * *

6:30 in the morning, time to wake up, and take a shower  
6:45 in the morning time to change and make breakfast  
6:50 in the morning, time to eat breakfast  
6:55 in the morning, brush her teeth once again  
7 o'clock in the morning time to get out of the house and go to school

7:30 in the morning standing in front of the school and taking a deep breath  
7:35 in the morning walking into the school and acting like nothing happened.

8 o'clock time to go to class.

* * *

She was sitting in her classroom, in the sit where she used to sit, the other students started entering into the classroom when the bell ringed, at first they didn't noticed that she was there, but when they did.. they all kept silence and started whispering, Anna was looking outside the window, she turn and make a quit look to all of the students who where looking at her and talking at the same time, then she kept looking outside the window. Then Pilika, Horo Horo, Yho, Len, Hao and another person entered in the classroom, and when they where near their sits they noticed Anna sitting in her chair.

-Anna?- Said Len surprised

Anna turned and looked at him and said: - What?-

-When… when did you get here?- He asked  
-Yesterday- She said with no care  
-Why you didn't call us?- Horo asked  
-I got home late-She said  
-And. How are you?- Hao asked  
-Fine…-She said  
-Good- said the Len, horo, hao and yho at the same time

Anna looked at Pilika, but Pilika turned her face and went to her chair to sit down, and she didn't even looked at her, Anna was a little surprised but she didn't worry about it.  
Yho was looking at Anna with a smile in his face and he asked:

-And your Dad, how is he?-

Anna looked at him, he was the only one who asked about her dad, she gave him a tiny smile and said…

-He pass away two weeks ago-

The guys where all in shock!, Pilika turn her face and looked at her surprised, Yho hold Anna's hand and said:

-Don't worry, everything is going to be just fine-  
-Ye, I know…- she said

The guys were looking at this situation and started to look at each other like: "what is going on between them?"

Horo Horo cleared his throat and looked at yho and then the person who was standing next to him, Yho immediately stop holding hands with Anna and took the hand of the person who was next to him, and said:

-I'm sorry about your Dad Anna, and being so rude at the same time, the is Mary…my girlfriend she was transferred here-  
-Hi nice to meet you- Said Mary with a smile in her face.

Anna looked at her with a face that says: "we are not going to be friends" but nobody noticed because she usually have that kind of look.

-Nice to meet you too- She said  
-I heard a lot about you, you have great friends!, they were all dying to see you…and sorry about your dad- Said Mary, hugging Yho  
-Is ok, and I'm sorry because I never heard about you before- Anna had a malevolence smile  
-jeje.. is ok, I'm sure there's a good reason that my boo boo didn't talk about me before-She said taking yho's cheek with her hand  
-I'm sure- said Anna looking at her and yho

* * *

The professor entered in to the room and everybody went to their chairs to sit, Mary was still standing in front of Anna and  
said

-Sorry to bother you but.. actually that's my chair-

Anna looked at her like: "what tha'hell?" and said

-Well, actually this is my chair, so you can sit in that one that's behind Pilika's because I'm not moving- Said Anna

-Oh…sure- Mary looked at her with an evil look, then sat behind Pilika and said to her- she's kind of mean, isn't she?-  
-Yes…she can be sometimes-Said Pilika looking at Anna  
-…How can you be friends of her then?- Mary asked  
-Actually…I'm not anymore….-Said Pilika  
-Really?, Did she do something to you?- Mary asked  
-Yes…-  
-What?-  
-She betrayed me – Said Pilika  
-Oh, I'm sorry- Said Mary  
-Don't worry, she'll pay for it- say Pilika

* * *

Anna looked at yho and gave him a piece of paper, that said

"I wan to talk to you after class, without that girlfriend of yours"

Yho looked at Anna, they were both looking at each other, and yho said:

-I'll be there.-


	10. Chapter 10

Hey!! yes finally i'm back xD so sorry for updating so late!! please don't kill me  
her is chapter 10 hope you like it!! as i did writing it :)  
leave some comments i'll be grateful :)

* * *

**Chapter 10  
**  
It was the last class of the day, Anna was looking to the clock every minute, when the bell finally rang she was the first one to leave the room, she walk or for better say she run so fast that the teacher who was opening the door didn't have the chance to open it completely.

Anna immediately went to the lady's room.

-Aaaah- Sighed Anna when she finally had the chance to be on a toilet… -This is one of the most amazing feelings ever…- When Anna Finished, she washed her hands and went to the back yard when she was going to meet Yho to talk…

* * *

Yho was sitting under a big tree waiting for Anna to show up, when he saw her coming he smiled and looked at her from her hair to her feet, he stared at her until she was in front of him.

-Asakura?- Asked Anna  
-What?- He said  
-What are you staring at?-Anna Asked  
-You..-He said immediately  
-What?- She was confused

Yho looked at her to see her into her eyes and said -Yes, its been a while since I don't see you- He smiled  
Anna looked at him coldly and said –Why don't you save your stupid phases to your girlfriend?-  
Yho giggle and stood up to be at her distance and said –So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?-  
Anna looked at him and smiled with irony and sit down on the floor crossing her arms.

-I just wanted to know everything that happened while I was gone- She said  
Yho looked at her and smile and sat next to her. –Well is there something specific that you want to know?-  
-No, just tell me everything you think I should know-She said without looking at him.  
-Well, nothing pretty much happened, the only thing weird was that every time we used to talk about you Pilika always find a way to change the subject- He said  
-Aaaah-She sighed- It means that she already knows-  
-knows what?-Asked yho looking at her  
-Nothing- She said- Is there something else?-Asked Anna  
Yho giggle- No…-  
Anna looked at him and said- What about your girlfriend?-. Yho looked at her smiling  
-Aren't you going to talk about her? - Asked Anna.  
-There's nothing to talk about- He said  
Anna giggled with sarcasm –Are you denying your relationship with her? - She looked at him.  
-If you want me to I would- Said Yho looking at her seriously.  
Anna giggled again –Don't say nonsense-  
-Then what you want to know about her?-He asked  
-Why you never mentioned her?-She asked  
-When I told her that I was moving here she took it really bad and said that she didn't want to see me again, so I gave her a few days for herself and when the day to said goodbye came I went to her house and she told me that if we see each other again she wanted to continue our relationship but if we don't she couldn't continue with a long distance relationship, I never thought I was going to see her again so I never talked about her, but she call me last month and told me that she was moving here because my mother who works with her dad needed him which means…-  
-That you guys are back together- Anna completed the sentence  
-He. Yeah- He said

they kept silence for a while looking to the sky thinking without knowing that the other one was thinking the same thing, about the day they were in the lake, hugging, feeling each other breath, and then the rain falling. Yho looked at her and smiled and thought to himself "it feels good to have you by my side", and then he asked.

-And you?-  
Anna looked at him confused  
-Is there something you think I should know-Said Yho  
-You already know the most important thing- She Said  
-And how are you dealing with it?-He asked  
-Good- She looked at him- I am a strong person  
-You mean, you haven't cried about your fathers death? - Yho asked  
-And I'm not going to…-she said  
-Why?-Asked a confused Yho  
-Because…I can't bring him back –She looked at him and stood up from the grass- You should go, your girlfriend must be wondering where are you-.  
-She can wondered everything she want-Said Yho standing up from the grass- I rather be here talking to you- He smiled  
-It sounds to me that you don't care anymore about your relationship with her...-Said Anna with irony.  
-Maybe I don't –He said  
-Why not?-She asked  
-Let's said that…it just doesn't feel the same thing as one year ago-Said Yho  
-What? You got tired of her?-Understood Anna  
-Hehe, no… I just realized she's not the one for me-Explained Yho  
-Well…good luck finding the one-Said Anna-…Although that one is not going to be very lucky-Said Anna with sarcasm.  
-Hehehe… funny-  
-Well thanks for coming, see you tomorrow- Said Anna walking away leaving Yho looking at her until she went into the school.

* * *

Anna was outside her school waiting for the bus but she saw Pilika walking and decided to go and talk to her.

-Its weird you're not with Horo-Said Anna when she was next to her.  
Pilika looked at her and got a little bit scared- Didn't see you coming- She said  
-So tell me what's going on?- Asked Anna immediately  
-What do you mean?-Asked Pilika without looking at her  
-You know what I mean..-Said Anna  
Pilika stop walking and looked at her- You should know what's going on…-  
-I rather hear it from you…-Said Anna  
Pilika giggled with sarcasm – It's funny that's what I thought when I found out that you were dating Len since 8th grade until freshman, but it was even funnier when I heard the complete story which is that after you guys break up you kept sleeping together before and after I told you that I liked Len, and at first I didn't believed it cause you will never do such thing but I decided to face Len and ask him about all this and he didn't even have the guts to say "No is a lied" so I wouldn't get hurt…and the hardest part of all this –Pilika looked at her with her eyes full of tears- ...Is That he didn't even have to say he's still in love with you... cause I could see it in his eyes…-

Anna was standing in front of her with any expressions in her face, but inside her she was breaking down, she lost her father and now the trust and an amazing friend, and the only thing she could say –What do you want me to do?-

Pilika cleared up her tears and said- I'm really sorry about your dad, but I can't see you right now cause I'm dealing a pain myself and I know is not compared with your lost….but right now I just can't stand you or look at you….-  
-Ok…I'm not going to make any excuses of how I behaved, I'm only going to say is, first of all it wasn't until freshman it was until southmore, sorry I thought you should know that, and that I didn't want you to get hurt, not the same way I got hurt, but I want you to know that I was going to tell you, no its not an excuse is the truth… but somehow I didn't want to, not because Len always said that is not the time for you to know, but because I was still in love with him, no I'm not going to deny it, and yes I might still have feelings for him but I'm not going to be with him anymore, that's a promised that I have to accomplish myself, I'm going to apologized for my behavior and I don't expect for you to forgive me any time sooner, but at least I'll know I asked for it. I'm sorry for what I did to you, it doesn't have any name to call it and I know it made me look like a slut, but the were reasons for it, reasons that I'll tell you in a other opportunity if you let me, and don't think Len as a bad person, as a person who only plays with the feelings of a young lady he's a really good guy, so I ask for your forgiveness and hopefully some day you'll understand the acts of my behavior.-After Anna said this she continued her way home leaving Pilika with no words.

* * *

Anna got home and took a shower when she finished she put on some clothes and went to the kitchen to make something to eat, but someone was calling outside her front door and she went to open it.

-Yes?-Said Anna when she opened the door  
-Hi Anna-  
-Len…hi-she said  
-Can I come in?-He asked  
-Yes-she said getting inside  
-Thanks-Said Len closing the door after him-How are you?-he asked when they were inside  
-I'm fine and you?-She asked  
-Good-  
-What do you want?-Anna Asked  
-Pilika…-  
-She knows I know…-said Anna coldly  
-You talked to her?-Asked Len  
-Yes…-  
-What did she say?-Wondered Len  
-That I'm a slut basically –Said Anna with the same expression  
-And what did you say?-  
-The truth- She said  
-Did you told her the reasons?-Asked Len  
-Not all of them, but she'll know when she wants to-Said Anna  
-Aaaah-Sighed Len-I see…-  
-Who told her by the way?-Asked Anna  
-She didn't tell you?-  
-No, but I know it wasn't you…-Said Anna  
-You really want to know?-Asked Len  
-Just tell me-Said Anna  
-Asakura Yho – Said Len


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! here is chapter 11! I hope you enjoy it as much as i did writting it!!  
Thanks a lot for the reviews! specially to caprica who has been fowlling this story since chapter 1  
thanks a lot for yoúr reviews :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

Anna didn't show any emotions after Len told her that the person who destroyed her friendship with Pilika was Yho Asakura, she only stood there without any words coming outside her mouth.

Len tried to make her re-act but Anna was lost in her thoughts, she couldn't believe that Yho, the person who was the only one who ask about her father, the only person who was there the day before she left to New York, the person after she treated him so bad he always came back only asking for her friendship. She just couldn't believe it, it was a lied!! He couldn't do such thing! He's not like that; he doesn't want anyone to get her! But why is she feeling so betrayed by him? They weren't that closer anyways, she could make his life miserable after this, she could make him regret to insist to be friends of her, but still she couldn't, she didn't want to believe he was the one who told Pilika about Len and her.

-Anna?-Said Len still trying to make her re-act  
-Hmm?-  
-Are you ok?-Asked Len  
-Yes, why?-Said Anna  
-You just… wasn't here…-  
-What do you mean?-Asked Anna  
-After I told you that Yho was the one who told Pilika about us..-  
-..About what we used to have…there's no "us" anymore-Said Anna frigidly

Len looked at her kind of heart breaking, because yes he is still in love with her, he made his mistakes in the past but no one could measure the love he has for her, so he just smiled to her and told her that she could keep saying that until she believes it, because she knows as much as he does they are perfect for each other, and they both have really strong feelings, feelings that are intact since the day they met each other.

Anna just stared at him after he told her that no she didn't answer, why? because she's still have feelings for him, she stared at him with the coldest look she could give him, she hated that he always knew her so much, and she knew that Len could see inside her cold look and see what she really want him to understand by her look. Len hugged her, he gave her the stronger hugged and whispered in her ears: "I love you my baby girl". Anna didn't say nothing, but she hugged him back, closed her eyes and tears came out, she didn't know what she was doing, she never could say no to Len, she couldn't say no to her heart., but she have to! She needs to! if she want her friend back, but then Len hugged her even stronger making her to forget about those thoughts, he gave her a kiss in her cheek, a long one, and whispered again in her ears: "And you? Do you still love me?". "_No! Not now!_" thought Anna, he was making this even more complicated than it is already, but yes! She still loves him! Wasn't it obvious?!, but she was pride, she couldn't do this again not this time, so she stop hugging him, making him stand back and looked at her confused, she clear up a tear that was coming out of her left eye, she didn't care if he saw her crying, he was the only one who can see her like that anyways, she sat in the couch and look at him, he sat next to her and look at her too and ask one more time: "Do you still love me?", Anna looked at him and said:

-I believe that we have bigger problems to ask that type of questions- Said Anna uncaringly

Len smiled and stood up and went to the door and before he was leaving he said

-I don't have any problems, maybe one but is a tiny one and it is to put things clear here, that my heart belongs and your heart belongs to me, and that's a thing that Pilika…and Asakura-He looked at her- need to know-and after saying this he left.

Anna was surprised about the words that Len said, so she went to her room and changed her clothes, took her keys and left the house, something big was about to happened she thought.

* * *

Len was on his way to the Usui's house, to see and talk to Pilika straight, when he was in front her house he took a deep breath and knock the door. Horo Horo was the one who opened, when he look that the person who was there was Len he stared at him angry, he cross his arms against his chest after closing the door after him.

-What are you doing here?-Asked Horo  
-I came to see Pilika- Said Len  
-For what?-  
-I need to talk to her-  
-You have got to be kidding me Len- Horo said  
-No, I'm not-He said seriously  
-Haven't you hurt her enough?-Said Horo angrier  
-Horo, I really need to talk to her-  
-Well she doesn't want to see you-Clarify Horo  
-That's not your decision-Said Len  
-It is actually, I'm not going to see my sister cry all the night again-  
-I just came to clear things up Horo-Len insisted

-Is ok, let he in, Horo-Said Pilika opening the door  
-No, Pilika! He is not going to cause you more pain!-Said Horo looking at Pilika  
-Is ok, he can't actually there's no more space in my heart for that type of feeling-Said Pilika letting Len in  
-I just want you to know Len! That I'm going to be just right outside!!-Said Horo Horo after Pilika closed the door

* * *

-Sorry for that- Said Pilika, sitting in the couch.  
-Is ok.- He said  
-So? What is it that you want? - Asked Pilika trying to hide all the crying with a smile.

Len stared at her for a while, she was in a lot of pain, he could see her eyes all irritated because of the crying, he felt bad for that, she was really suffering what he and Anna did to her, he could tell she was heart breaking, he went there to tell Pilika that she needed to move on and to try to understand them, and that he and Anna were getting back together someday not to far away, but the words couldn't come out of his mouth, he couldn't be so cold with her she was too hurt, a tear came out of Pilika's eye and he stared at it, looking all the way from her eye, crossing her cheek, to her mouth….her mouth sweet and kind of pink lips she have, then her eyes that despite of the irritation her eyes still reflect that beautiful blue, yes indeed she is beautiful, and full of joy and energy, that's the most thing that attracted to him….but no she could never be like Anna, ever, Thought Len, he's still in love with her, so much he would go to the end of the world for her, Pilika was a distraction he could have to forget Anna when he thought everything was over between them.

-Len?-Said Pilika getting Len out of his thoughts  
-Yes? - He said  
-Is there something wrong?-She asked  
-No, why?-  
-You came here to talk and you ain't talking..-Said Pilika  
-Oh sorry, I was just thinking how to say this-Said Len  
-Just say it-  
-Ok,…-He took a deep breath- Pilika neither me or Anna in any circumstances were trying to hurt you, that was one of the last thing we could ever thought of, when we first got together it was quiet surprising for us, we thought we were just going to be best friends…but we fall in love, we didn't want to tell you or to Horo then, because we wanted to see if this was going to you know work, then a year passed we were freshman, and it was time for you guys to know everything, but then you told us that your parents were getting a divorce, and we thought it wasn't the time because of it, in the half year of freshman Anna was decided to tell you guys, specially to you, she hates lies and she was making one and she just couldn't stand that, so she went to my apartment to talk and figured it out how we were going to tell you, but she wasn't expecting that Tamao was going to be there with me, yes I cheated on her and yes I'm shame of it, she only stood there surprised, she couldn't believe it, she got out of there and she didn't answered any of my phone calls, then I went to her house to talk to her, she decided to hear what I had to say, and I was stupid and immature and apologized so many times, and cried and regretted so much for what I did to her, she told me she was going to wait until summer, then in summer she'll tell me if she was going to forgive me. So I wait, and then when she finally came to talk to me she said: "I forgive you, because I can take all this love I have for you away, but if you hurt me again I don't think I could do it again", so we were back together we spend the whole summer together she went to my parent's house for two weeks I went to Izumo with her for three weeks, it was like a fairy tale, then on the first week of south more we still wanted you guys to know everything, we just needed to figured out how to tell you, one day I went to her house to talk how we're going to say everything and I found her in her room, crying with a pregnancy test on her hands, I hugged her and she told me: "I'm going to have a baby" and I hugged her stronger and told her: "No, we are going to have a baby" she hugged me and cried the whole afternoon, her dad wasn't mad at her or at me, and we decided to move in together it was pretty good, that's why I started to work on that year, for the money… cause we were going to needed it for the baby, so we wait 3 weeks to tell you everything, and one day when she went to her dad's to see him, Tamao came to my house to tell me she was pregnant too, I was in shock and then Anna came and we she saw Tamao there you could only see the anger in her eyes, I told her that she needed to sit down cause there's something we needed to talk, I told her what Tamao told me and she just was in shock, the tears coming out, she wasn't talking, she hated me, I hurt her again, so she just got out of the house running to her dad's when a car hit her and we lost our baby, it was the most horrible day of my life, Anna didn't want to see me in the weeks she was on the hospital, so one day I went to Tamao's house to talk about the baby she was expecting, and she told me like it was the biggest joke ever: "oh don't worry is not yours and if it was it I wasn't going to keep it anyways" I felt like slapping her, but I didn't so I went back home, call Anna a million of times and her dad told me to stop calling cause they both hated me, I didn't know what to do, so a wait 5 weeks didn't call her, or talked to her until she went to my apartment, because I ask her to, told her what happened with Tamao, she believed me and told me that she can be with me anymore, she was too hurt, so we break up but decided to be friends-Len stop for a minutes and ask for water to Pilika.

After he drank his water, he was still not talking, when he was about to talk Pilika asked

-And when I told Anna my feelings for you, why she didn't tell me? Why you guys…-she giggled- kept sleeping together?-  
-She didn't tell you because we were still in love, no matter what we couldn't stop looking at each other, one day Anna came to my house and told me that her father has cancer, she needed someone to hugged her, but we couldn't resist it was like…and I know it sounds selfish, but it felt like it was the perfect opportunity to be together once again…-  
-So you guys slept together?-Asked Pilika  
-Yes, and after that, after her dad recovered we kept doing it, with no obligations, or compromise, we just thought it was the beginning of a new chapter of our relationship, but Anna was feeling bad! She used to cried and said: "I can't! I can't do this to Pilika, she loves you and I am in the middle, this not the person I am", I told her not to worry, that I was going to talk to you, but…-He giggled- I actually started to like you, and I'm sorry for not telling you everything before… they were so many problems, I was still in love with Anna and I didn't want to lose her again, but she is stronger, and decided to put an end to what we were starting, but I never let her told you everything, cause it wasn't the time.-Len stopped and look at her, Pilika was crying, she cleared up her tears and said.  
-Not only because you didn't let her, but because she was still in love with you-She said  
-I'm sorry, Pilika try to understand and maybe some day we all be friends again. And maybe you'll understand why Tamao told you about me and Anna, she only wanted you to get hurt -After saying this he left the house and found Horo sleeping in the front door, he smiled and walk his way home.

Pilika was inside analyzing everything Len told her that afternoon, and a smile appeared in her lips, and thought to herself: "Yes, maybe" .

* * *

Anna was looking for Yho everywhere, she went to his house, to the lake, to the school, but they weren't any signals of Yho, she sat in a park near the school and she heard some voices, and then she saw Mary and Yho under a tree, she went there and stood in front of then, Mary and Yho looked at her confused.

-I need to talk to you- She hold Yho's hand and walk away from Mary so they could talk, without caring the things Mary said  
-What tha hell are you doing?!-

When they were far away enough she stood in front of him, and looked at him coldly

-What's going on Anna?-Asked Yho

Anna slapped his face, with her eyes full of tears, Yho put his hand on his left cheek looking at Anna surprised.

-What was that for?!-He yelled  
-For telling Pilika about me and Len!-Anna yelled  
-What?!-He said  
-Don't deny it!!-  
-What do you mean!? I don't know anything about you and Len!! What's going on!?-He was kind of frustrated.  
-You know what's going on! Stop pretending –Said Anna sad  
-Anna- Yho was getting closer  
-Why? Why you? Tell me why you did such a thing?-She asked while Yho was taking her face on her hands.  
-I don't know what you're talking about…-Said Yho, Anna started to cry.  
-Tell me you didn't do it...-She said  
-Anna, I don't understand what's going on, I don't know what is between you and Len, I don't know what is it that I told Pilika…-He said  
-Yho….my world is breaking down…-She hugged him  
-Anna…-

Anna looked at him, he started to cleared her tears.

-It wasn't you…sorry-Said Anna  
-I'm sorry, for not helping you…-Said Yho

He looked at her, he was getting closer and closer, he could feel her lips, her breathe…

-Yho…-  
-Shhh….just…let it happen…-

And he kiss her, he finally could feel her sweet lips, with the flavor of sweet candies, he kiss her so nice, so sweet, so careful, so…in love, he finally had the chance to feel her lips.

She just was too surprised that the only thing she did was to close her eyes, and then put her arms around his neck. She didn't know why she was doing, but there was something on Yho Asakura that always made her wondered if she could feel the same thing she feels for Len.

They separated from each other; they were just staring at each other and caching some air.

-Yho…?-Anna was the first one to talked  
-Yes?-He said  
-Wh-why you did that?-She ask  
-I don't know…-He said  
-Now you're making this more complicated…-She said  
-What can I say, I'm a complicated guy…-He giggled  
-I need to tell you…why Pilika doesn't want to talk to me again…-She said  
-I have the entire night for it…-He said  
-Ok…-She was trying to stand back, but Yho didn't let her  
-But first…- He get her closer and kiss her-..Let's enjoy the moment- And kiss her again.

* * *

Wow!! that was longer than the others!! i personally liked this one!! and yes is getting really surprising every minute xD!  
well i'll update chapter 12 as soon as i can!!  
hope you enjoyed it!! bye  
xoxo


End file.
